These types of wall cooling devices replace a control panel wall element or can be designed as an accessory to the wall unit or built into the wall unit for a control panel, and serve to air condition the control panel. The warm air is thereby suctioned from the control panel by means of the fan and the inlet opening and is led over the lamellar heat exchanger and cooled, and fed back to the control panel via the outlet opening.
Such wall cooling devices, as illustrated in DE 92 00 134 U1, feature the lamellar heat exchanger positioned obliquely in the housing, in order to form an air channel with smaller structural height.
To ensure that the precipitated condensation water is not conducted back into the control panel in such a wall cooling unit, but is instead collected in a simple and reliable manner and led off to the outside, it is thereby provided that the lower edges of the vertically aligned lamellae extend at an acute angle with respect to the horizontal (that is, dropping off toward the wall that faces away from the control panel), that a collection groove is provided under the lowest points of the lower edges for the dripping condensation water and the collection groove is arranged at a right angle to the lamellae.
Collecting the condensed water in a reliable manner with this type of design takes place at the expense of optimal air circulation through the lamellar heat exchanger. Moreover, there is no assurance that all of the condensation water that can collect on the lower edges of the lamellae will reach the collection groove, since the air flow can dislodge drops of condensation water from the lower edges of the lamellae before they reach the lowest point of the lamellae.
The task of this invention is to design a wall air conditioning device of the type indicated above such that air flow is improved over the lamellar heat exchanger without concern that condensed water will be led back into the control panel.
According to the invention this task is accomplished by arranging the lamellae of the lamellar heat exchanger at an acute angle to the floor of the housing, dropping off toward the wall that faces away from the control panel, and that the floor of the housing is provided with a drain for the condensate.
With this type of orientation of the lamellae of the heat exchanger the air flow from the fan is forced in the direction toward the wall that faces away from the control panel. Any drops of condensation water that are swept along drip onto this wall and are collected at the floor of the housing before they can reach the outlet opening in the control panel. In this manner both problems associated with the wall air conditioner can be optimally solved--i.e., good ventilation over the lamellar heat exchanger and the prevention of entry of condensation water into the control panel.
In order to optimally utilize the suctioning effect of the fan a design is provided that connects the fan directly to the inlet opening, fastened to the wall that faces away from the control panel by means of a spacer block.
In order to prevent the formation of secondary air flow next to the lamellar heat exchanger, which can impair the cooling effect, it is provided that the lowest lamella of the lamellar heat exchanger connects to the upper edge of the outlet opening, and that the lower edge of the outlet opening is arranged at some distance from the floor of the housing, and that the uppermost lamella of the lamellar heat exchanger abuts the wall of the housing that faces away from the control panel.
If it is additionally provided that the uppermost lamella of the lamellar heat exchanger connects to the lower rear edge of the fan with a slight space in between, assuring that the outlet air flow of the fan is essentially led entirely over the lamellar heat exchanger.